


30 Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey - Shopping

by wankiero



Series: Thirty Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pikey, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005, thirty day writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't updated this in almost a month, oops.</p>
    </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey - Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this in almost a month, oops.

After night after night of the bands sitting in one another's buses getting waisted and eating up everything in their fridges they started to run out of supplies. Pete was sure it was someone elses job to restock the fridge and beer cooler but Mikey disagreed. That's how they ended up in the middle of Wal-Mart with a shopping cart arguing about the nutritional value of pizza.

''Tomato is a vegetable! That basically means pizza is a salad.'' Pete pouted at Mikey putting the pizza into the cart.

''Tomato is a fruit. And this is a shitty frozen one. They're probably not even real tomatos. Go get something else.'' Mikey argued and picked the pizza back out of the cart.

''No.'' Pete said stubbornly, picking another box of the same pizza and putting it in the cart.

Mikey picked that one out too ''Stop being a baby.''

''Stop being a butt.'' Pete whined and put another one in.

Mikey was laughing at this point and so was Pete. They stood there for about five minutes going around in circles. Pete would put a pizza in, Mikey would take it out and Pete would put in another. In the end Mikey grabbed both of Petes hands, pinned them to his side and started kissing him. 

They hardly every kissed. It was like an unwritten rule Pete had made up along with 'No conudaling in public'. He didn't actually say the word conudaling but Mikey was sure if Pete had actually voiced the rules he would have used it. Pete didn't seem to mind all that much at the moment though. He just kissed Mikey back eagerly, a smile still on his face. 

When they broke Mikey giggled and the smile that Pete pulled back didn't quite reach his eyes.

''Okay. One pizza.'' Mikey sighed dramatically and put one in the cart.


End file.
